Integrated circuit devices are penetrating into diverse application areas ranging from smart homes to military surveillance. There are many devices (e.g., pacemakers, smart door locks, sensors, etc.) built to be battery powered only and are expected to work for long time durations ranging from 5 to 10 years. A battery powered device (BPD) can, for instance, be a node of an Internet of things (JOT) network that is in connection with other nodes or stations via Wi-Fi or low-energy Bluetooth (BLE). Various security attacks are targeted on embedded system-based devices to manipulate functionality or to make them non-functional. One of the attacks could be by draining the battery of these systems faster and eventually triggering Denial of Service (DoS) attack. These attacks could be life threatening and can have severe financial impact if performed on devices belonging, for example, to health, military surveillance, factory automation, and home automation.
An attacking source can be a compromised node in the network, a remote computer over the Internet, or a computing device (e.g., a computer, a mobile phone, etc.) directly using its physical interface. The attack source can use, for example, one or more wireless interfaces of a targeted node. The attack can be a sleep deprivation attack (SDA), in which the attacker, for example, keeps the targeted device in an active state for a longer duration by sending legitimate request signals repeatedly to drain its battery.